Harmony and Hostility
by Faba
Summary: Completely reworked 'I Think I Loathe Him'. Relationships go amuck and some people need to decide where their true feelings lie.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Completely reworked 'I Think I Loathe Him'. It has a new plot and everything! WHEE! I hope you'll enjoy this version better than the last… -frown- Why do I think this prologue needs work? When you review, tell me if you agree… and one more thing... new name? I couldn't think of a good name for this...**

**Disclaimer: I borrow quotes… so if a line is really, really clever… hehe? I also don't own Wicked. Big shocker there. **

He rapped at her door, pulling at his shirt collar and sweating enough for ten men. Breathe in and out. Don't look nervous. Look her in the eyes. Hold your tongue. Say the truth and nothing else. Don't bite your lip. Stay conscious. Do what is right. He needed to remember what to do. He had never done this to a person like Galinda. For all he knew… it could mean big trouble.

No more than five minutes later, Fiyero walked down the sidewalk, his mind swirling. He had just broken up with Galinda and the last thing she said to him was, "You'll never find anyone else like me!" His thoughts were raging with things he could say. "If I don't want you, why would I want someone like you?" He hadn't said this aloud in the end, for it might have just frazzled the girl more… but she couldn't stop his thoughts. She couldn't stop his feelings either.

"What do you want?"

"To talk," he muttered quietly, sitting beside her. This was it.

"Can't this wait—?" Elphaba got up, but Fiyero grasped her arm and held it there, silently begging.

"No, I've waited long enough…"

"For what?"

"I've just broken up with Galinda…"

Elphaba's face dropped. "And that's good?"

"I never said it was—"

She looked horrified. "No, I have to go to Galinda… she must be devastated…"

"Not now! Elphie… I – I broke up with her because…"

"Later!" Elphaba got up and ran toward her dorm, gathering her books along the way.

"Elphaba!" he bellowed, irritated that she wouldn't listen to him. "Come back, please? I need to talk to you!"

She ignored him and kept her journey across the grass. Once she got to her dorm's door, she let her head slide backward to see Fiyero one last time. Head erect, eyes foreword, she looked angry. Those eyes challenged him, seethed into his skin, and before she left, she mouthed these words, although Fiyero had no way of deciphering her jargon:

"_Let me tell you the secret that has led me to my ultimate success: my strength lies solely in my obstinacy."_

Elphaba vanished behind the door and up to her dorm room, leaving Fiyero's plea still hanging in the crisp morning air, and her dark livid eyes burrowed into his skin.


	2. Accursed Thoughts

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, this chapter is really depressing. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any of its characters. **

There she was, in her completely disrupt state, as Elphaba had figured. One thing though, she wasn't crying. Elphaba hid her shock within her and walked over, placing a hand on Galinda's shoulder, trying to comfort.

"Don't. Touch. Me," she said with some difficulty, her back stiffening. "I don't make friends with backstabbers."

"Backstabber? Galinda, I did nothing—"

"Don't lie to me… you know perfectly well what you did." She shrugged Elphaba off and stalked idly to the bathing room door, closing it behind her.

Inside, Galinda collapsed onto the floor and cupped her head in her hands, feeling the sweat of her brow leak onto her palms. The cold floor drained heat from her pale legs that stuck out from her sarong and slowly reduced them to an icy chill. Her bare ankles scraped painfully on the rough of the wood and soon they were pink from friction. She would also have splinters for sure, but her mind was set on how her friend had completely overlooked her and taken her boyfriend from under her nose.

She lifted herself up and blinked as if to rid her mind of the indescribable horror. It didn't work. _Elphie… why? _

Elphaba was confused… what did she do? How was Fiyero's decision to break up with Galinda her fault? She didn't know, but she would find out. Galinda's reaction to her presence was unnerving. Elphaba didn't know what to think of it.

She knocked on the door, leaning her side and head against it. "Galinda, I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out." Then, with that, she left the dorm room and off to hunt down Fiyero: the scoundrel.

Galinda opened the door, making sure that Elphaba was gone. When sure that she had the room all to herself, Galinda scrambled out and crawled onto her bed, frowning. She lay down on her pillow heavily, closing her eyes, and dreading what was to happen to her. If it got out that Fiyero had dumped Galinda for the green girl… then… then… her eyes widened. _Oh_,_ SHIZ_.

Elphaba walked down the sidewalk, intent on searching for Fiyero's familiar arrogant strut, or recognizable, wavy, brown hair. Soon, she caught sight of him sitting at a small table with Boq. They were talking quietly, so Elphaba approached cautiously, creeping up behind them and listening in on their conversation.

"You broke up with Galinda?" Boq asked, straightening slightly. "Why in Oz?"

"I like someone else… and I couldn't keep going on like that…"

"It's Galinda Upland, though. Of the upper Uplands? You know, the most popular girl in school? I don't understand…"

Elphaba didn't want to hear more. Instead, she charged out from behind them and stood with her arms crossed in front of the two boys. "So… that's why you broke up with Galinda, huh?"

Fiyero looked surprised to see her. "How… how is Galinda taking it?"

"Badly," Elphaba said coldly. "Would you expect it any other way? Then, there's the subject of her blaming _me_ partly for her being dumped… should I be worried for your safety?"

Boq left the scene, escaping the anxiety and stress that might follow. Dear old Boq… actually was using his head.

Fiyero scooted away. "She's mad at you, then? I mean, I figured that, but—"

"Oh, you figured that, then, did you?" she intervened. "Why so? What did I do…? Or rather, what did _you_ do?"

"You did nothing, Elphie…"

"Then… what happened? And who's the lucky girl that is so much better than the most admired and well-liked girl in all of Shiz?"

"Well, now that you mention it…" he trailed off. "How about this? I'll answer both questions with one answer." He came foreword.

"How will you do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at his sudden movement.

"Like this." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the one, Elphie. I think I like you, not Galinda."

The moment was like fog, thick. The tension in the air was so solid you could cut shapes out of it with a knife. Too bad someone didn't cut that heavy tension for a moment later; Elphaba's hand came down upon Fiyero's cheek. Her eyes, they were angry again.

"So, you told her you were dumping her for another person…? An unpopular one with green skin and a major attitude problem?"

"Pretty much," he admitted scornfully

She stared at him. "You have major problems."

"Maybe I do, but that's not the point. I want to be with you, and that's why I broke up with her… don't you like me?"

"Right now, Fiyero, I like Avaric more than you," she said, miserably. "You broke up with Galinda, saying that you liked her green friend and wanted to be with her, when you hadn't talked it over with me, or told me about it. How would you know if I even _wanted _to be with you? You could have just cost me my first and only friend because of what _you_ wanted. _You_." Elphaba looked terrified, going ever closer to a breakdown. "How could you?"

Fiyero's eyes widened. "Elphaba…"

Elphaba shook her head and fled once more, toward her dorm, but this time, she didn't look back. And, this time, her heart was breaking enough for the both of them.

Galinda practically hissed at Elphaba when she entered their little room. She was lying on her bed, playing with something in her hands. Something green.

Elphaba charged her and snatched the little green bottle from under her fingers. "Galinda, this is mine! Don't touch it ever again!"

Galinda didn't speak, but kept her head down, while shaking it, making her untidy curls bounce. "What did Fiyero say?" she murmured after the long silence.

"Galinda, I didn't!" Elphaba yelled desperately.

Galinda looked up, staring into her eyes calmly. "You have no excuse… so I have nothing to do with you."

It's funny how silence can build up tension, making it grow. It's funny how a person's eyes can set fear into your heart, making you clench your jaw, trying to stop yourself from showing flaw. Its funny how, a tiny movement in dead silence can jog a person's heart into overdrive, sending them into unwanted fear. But the funniest of all, is how a best friend can weaken the strongest of us, and make them cry.


	3. Chaotic Proportions

**Disclaimer: Don't own it…**

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it. **

The night had been a long and hard one. Most of the time, Elphaba and Galinda were arguing. Fighting was on and off all night. One of them would mutter something out of line to the other and it would cause all hell to break out. During the course of the night, they got several knocks on their door and yells to keep quiet. For a while, this worked, and they decided to keep to themselves, until Galinda came up to Elphaba and slapped her.

That did it. Soon, Madame Morrible was tugging the girls apart, and ordering everyone coming down to watch, to assist immediately. Soon, they broke away. Galinda got away with a bloody lip, a bruise on her cheek, and messy hair. Elphaba had claw marks raked across her face, which seemed slightly pink, and her glasses were crooked, but she still radiated anger. They both did, but Madame Morrible wouldn't let it go any further.

"Girls, what in Ozma's name is going on?"

"Elphie is NOT BEING VERY CONSIDERATE," Galinda shrieked, flailing in attempt to reach Elphaba.

"And Galinda can't figure a sorry person from constipated hog," Elphaba retorted, her eyes like cold fire, but calm. "She seems to want to blame all misery that has befallen her, on me, AKA: Person who happens to be _sorry_!"

Galinda shrieked in fury, so loudly that Madame Morrible ran over and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Don't provoke her," she pleaded Elphaba.

Galinda started having a fit, and landed her foot multiple times on the stone floor. Her arms were soon held firmly behind her back by Avaric and Boq, both of which were overwhelmed at how strongly the perky blonde fought back. She even turned around to bite Boq, who shrieked rather girlishly and leaped backward onto Milla. They both fell in a heap and Avaric was left to fend for himself. Galinda turned her head slowly to face him, glared for a few seconds and he immediately let go of her and scooted back a couple of steps into the crowd once more.

Elphaba had been watching the whole time, and found it oddly amusing. "Definitely cliché, Galinda," she pondered, "I would've just kicked him between the legs… you know, with that fifteen inch heel attached to your foot."

"_Elphaba_… "

"I'm surprised you can even walk half the time—"

"Why must you always interrogate me with speeches and psychological riffraff?!"

"Don't you know? Fighting is essentially a masculine initiative, but a woman's greatest weapon is her tongue. I use my wits, Galinda, and I'm sure you would too, if you had more wits than a peanut." She smirked. "Oh, and great job with the large words, princess, maybe next time, you'll be able to tie your own corset by yourself, and won't have to rely on those whores you randomly flounce with to do it for you."

Galinda's mouth dropped open, but she had no time to say anything because Madame Morrible cut in. "Miss Elphaba!" She adjusted her spectacles on her face to make sure she was thinking of the _right _emerald girl. My goodness, it was Miss Elphaba Thropp.

Elphaba was smoldering with anger. "Oh no, pardon me, I forgot, you never have enough time to put your corset back on—"

Madame Morrible once again rushed foreword to fasten her hand over another's mouth. Elphaba pushed off the wrinkled hand, and moved toward Galinda. Her eyes swam with doubt for the golden-haired_ prodigy_, to which she knew she had the upper hand. Elphaba was tall, slender, firm, and well-muscled. She had outrun many things in her youth, including young boys determined to define her differences with a frog. Oz, she had even beat up a boy silly, who had once told her he wanted a kiss in hopes she would become a beautiful princess. She had seen it all, so surely she could take on a little powder puff brat with perfect flaxen curls. Surely.

Elphaba was underestimating the blonde, though. Galinda was used to getting everything she wanted. She had gotten three horses the day after asking for one. She was the goldmine princess. She had gotten everything she wanted as a child… so why shouldn't college be the same? Elphaba had taken Fiyero… something she had wanted… Elphaba was pulling her strings all too mistakenly.

Elphaba stood before Galinda with a mocking scowl forming across her lips. Avaric looked from one girl to the other on the sidelines, and could sense the tension building. Hastily, he took advantage of it. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" he chanted. Soon, the whole group was yelling for Elphaba and Galinda to start fighting, and they were ready to heed their call.

The moment seemed to drag on forever. Galinda narrowed her eyes, and pulled up the sleeves to her robin's egg blue night dress. Elphaba was content with the look on Galinda's face and only saw the throng of people out of the corner of her eye. And it was because of this, she practically jumped three feet in the air when Fiyero caught hold of her sleeve.

"Elphaba, Galinda, what in Oz's name are you two doing?!" He pushed Elphaba out of the way and stood between them looking from one girl to the other.

"And the plot thickens," Avaric murmured, his eyes wide.

Fiyero ignored him and locked gazes with Galinda. "Well, anyone _want_ to say something?"

…

…

…

"I'm pissed at you, Fiyero."

Fiyero turned his head around. "Nicely put, Elphaba," he sighed. "Anything you want to add to that?" he added on, directing it at Galinda.

"No," she said sourly.

"Galinda, you must let this go!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I know you don't like the fact that I broke up with you… but I—"

"Whoa," Avaric piped in, "you broke up with _Galinda_."

"No, he didn't," Galinda protested meekly, "_I_ broke up with _him_."

"No, I believe you are mistaken, Miss Upland," he said almost disbelievingly. "I was the dumper. You, my friend, were the alleged dumpee." He laid his hand on her shoulder.

She pushed him off and raised her eyebrows. "No, I dumped you. And. You. Know. That. _Right_?" She poked him in the chest. "_RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHHT_?"

"No, I broke up with you."

"No, I you, Fiyero!" she protested back, pursing her lips to a delicate pout.

"Galinda, you know very well that I left you for Elphaba." Fiyero averted his gaze to over his shoulder. Elphaba's face went pale as she saw Galinda's rage spike into her once more. Why wouldn't he shut up?

"Wait, you dumped _Galinda_ for the _Artichoke_."

"SHUT UP, AVARIC," all three of them chorused.

"And, once again, I broke up with _YOU_." Galinda poked him again and crossed her arms, her lips still puckered together.

"Galinda," Shenshen spoke up suddenly, shoving her way foreword, "_why_ _did_ _you_ break up with Fiyero, Galinda? Fiyero has an excuse…" She looked in his and Elphaba's direction, "I think, but I fail to see why _you_ would dump _him_."

Galinda's eyes widened a considerable amount and she started to stutter in horror. "Be-because, I… um… I like someone else," she finally rambled out. "Yes," she looked at Fiyero, "someone… _else_. Sorry to break your heart, Fiyero dear."

"It's okay," he said happily, "Elphaba—"

Shenshen cut the dazed Fiyero off, "whom, Galinda?" She crossed her arms.

Galinda raked her brain. She had no idea who to say… she didn't want to say anybody, frankly. So, she said the first name that came to her head, "Boq," and immediately regretted it. "Um… yes…" she flinched. "I left Fiyero for… Boq."

Boq poked his head out of nowhere and scrambled up her. "_WHAT_."

Fiyero looked over at her, jumping out of an Elphaba-induced daze. "_WHAT_."

Shenshen scrunched up her face in disbelief. "Um… _WHAT_."

Galinda was quite close to saying it herself, but settled with thinking it. _WHAT. _

Avaric blinked. "_WHAT_."

Elphaba cocked her eyebrow and stifled a chuckle. "No way in the damned's soul."

**Author's Note: Okay, I just had to end it like that. Hehe. And, chapters will get longer, so please bear with me for the time being. .:lots of hearts to everyone:. **


	4. A Decieving Young Lady

**Author's Note: And the plot thickens. .:wide eyes:. **

**I love this chapter… I was on a roll for the ending… and I think it's reasonably long. **

**I've also been stuck in the car for the past two days with only about two hours to kill typing, and no internet… so bare with me if some parts are a little eh… I did my best. **

**Disclaimer: .:singing:. I'M NOT THAT GIRL… **

She twitched and the pencil grasped in her clutches snapped between her pale fingers and poked into her flesh. Her eyebrow twitched and creased her forehead slightly. "Boq…?" she whispered with her eyes wide. "Butbutbutbut…" Nessarose dropped her pencil at her sides. It clanked down through the spokes of the chair and nestled itself beside one wheel while Nessarose began to flush deeply.

"Um..." Galinda stuttered while Elphaba was trying to control herself.

Fiyero looked at her. "You like _Boq_? Si-since _when_." His eyes averted to Boq and then back to Galinda. "Were you cheating on me!?"

"Master Fiyero, I could ask you the same exact thing…" she reminded coldly.

"It's Elphaba. Please tell me you're joking." He shifted his gaze to Elphaba, who was gasping and clutching her stomach by now.

Galinda looked like she was about to object when she thought over Fiyero's statement and promptly shut up, clamping her jaws together swiftly.

"YOU LIKE BOQ!?" Boq himself, asked. "I – I mean… me!?"

Her eyes widened a considerable amount. "Yes, Boq dearest. Tomorrow, we'll talk some…"

Madame Morrible just then realized how late it was becoming and snapped out of her state of shock. She started to shoo everyone out of the hallway. "Go to bed now. That's enough excitement for tonight. And what are you boys doing here anyway?! This is the girls' dormitories!"

Galinda raised her hand high. "Madame, I refuse to sleep with this monstrosity!"

Elphaba's eyes lit up. "I do as well," she heavily agreed.

"Girls, we had this problem at the beginning of the year. We worked it out if you remember correctly."

"Yes, Madame Morrible," Galinda said squeakily, jumping up and down, "but last time I was not afraid for _my life_."

"You're life, you say?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Elphaba glared. "_Yes_… _I am rabid_."

"See!?"

"Miss Galinda," she scolded, "no need for such tomfoolery."

"I'm afraid for myself, as well," Elphaba murmured to Morrible, scooting closer when an idea fashioned itself in her mind, "she could pour water on me in the middle of the night…."

"Fine then, Miss Galinda, room with Miss Shenshen and Miss Milla for the time being."

"But – why does _she _get a room to herself?"

"Would anyone be so kind as to allow Miss Elphaba to stay in their room for the time being?" Madame Morrible called to the retreating students. They retreated faster. "That is why, Miss Upland. Now, go," she ordered. "Goodnight, girls."

_**------**_

Nessarose wheeled herself slowly, finding it hard to do so while shaking with anger. Galinda didn't like Boq… she was sure of it. She had done that to save her own popular reputation. Boq was stupid enough to except her company even if she had lied about having feelings for him.

Galinda had gotten herself into deep trouble and Nessa knew that. Galinda should have known that now Boq will never leave her alone… and was she really that heartless to tell him that she was lying? Somehow Nessa would be surprised if she did… Oh, bother… it seems that the teenage drama was just catching up to them.

She thought that this kind of stuff had left her life… she thought that she had grown out of this kind of thing. But never before had she met someone like Boq, though… she wanted him back… Galinda couldn't do this.

She carefully pushed herself while thinking deeply… and also—although she'd hate to admit it—slightly cursing Galinda in her mind. It was rather fun to think about bad stuff happening to Galinda wasn't it?

Nessarose was thrown into a giggling fit as an image of Galinda running in a meadow, only to be squished like a bug by a random house hurtling through the sky, passed through her mind. She had to stop for a second to regain her composure, before proceeding toward bed with a grim, little smirk plastered across her rosy lips.

_**------ **_

Elphaba almost laughed out loud. She was on the brink of running up to Galinda and teasing her about having to share a room with two other girls when she had one all to herself, but stopped and, instead, just walked away, excitement brimming her eyes. a dorm room all to herself… wow.

Elphaba walked silently all the way to her room, thinking about all of the possibilities. She slipped through the door and immediately noticed the difference of the room. The air was perceptibly calm and fresh, not filled with high pitched gigging or tainted by the sickly sweet smell of lavender perfume, spurted multiple times in one sitting. The air just smelled like… more like the air outside… clean, fresh, and—Unnamed God help her—sanitary.

She drew the curtains in, after carefully closing the window, and listening through the dead silence the sound of the wood knocking together. To tell the truth, Elphaba almost expected Galinda to come running and jump her from behind, exclaiming to keep it open, but turned around to no one.

The room was dark, and silent. Shadows crept in every corner, and a she looked down upon her hand on the window sill. A spider crawled up her emerald skin, and seemed to look up at her, willing not to be killed in cold heart. She gently pushed it off. Animal or animal… or bug… arachnid, she corrected, it deserved to live. She was thankful that Galinda wasn't there to demand its mindless slaughter, with plenty of loud screeching accompanied.

While narrowing her eyes, Elphaba walked over to her bed and lightly sat down, picking up a random book. She opened it and got to reading. Silent reading… who would've thought?

For a while she sat there, reading alone… silently. But, to her dismay, her mind began to percept the eerie air about reading with no noise in the background. It was as if the whole world had gone and left… died… or… or, the feeling skulked in that she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck tingled as she imagined cold, blue eyes fastened onto her face… just where she couldn't see them.

She lowered the book halfway down and away from her face, failing to resist her paranoia. No one there… she sighed and placed it back in front of her face, but still felt her toes tingle uncomfortably. Damn. This was unpleasant… and a bit grotesque. She threw the book down and quickly averted her gaze to behind her back. Of course there was no one there. She was quite close to slapping herself because of her stupidity, when someone tapped on her door quietly.

Elphaba snapped her head in that direction, and gasped in surprise, putting her hand to her heart and cursing. "Who is it? Who dare be behind my door at this hour? I swear, you… whoever you are…" she grumbled, stalking up to the door.

She opened it cautiously. "Oh," she said fiercely flinging it open fully, "it's just the Ajiki prince here to gather his princess together and beg forgiveness. Sorry to disappoint you, but dearest Galinda does not reside here tonight—" Elphaba said this quickly, spitting venom, and then rushing to close the door.

Fiyero stuck his boot in the opening, stopping her from moving it any more. "Elph—"

"Shut your pompous mouth and go away." She leaned against the door, throwing her weight on it, and ultimately, adding pressure little by little to his foot. "_Now_."

"Why won't you talk to me?" he groaned, biting his lip. He added his hand to the fray, gripping the sharp side of the rough wooden door.

"I hope you like splinters," she remarked as she heaved on it again.

"I have ointment," he assured. "But, I also have persistence."

When he made the door budge ever so slightly, Elphaba grinned slyly. "Well, you're a strapping young lad aren't you?"

"I keep physically in shape," he said simply, finally forcing the door open and coming inside. She backed away quickly, and raised her eyebrows at him.

"_Please_ don't rape me. I quite enjoy my virginity."

"Elphaba!"

"What do you expect a woman to think when a man barges into her room, unannounced and uninvited?" she elucidated. "The first thing, for me, that comes to mind is: _sex… and I won't take no for an answer_."

"You tease me," he murmured, looking down.

"No, I scare you, and then, you leave without hesitation, while I continue my happy life in peace and harmony… Now go away; at this point in time, I hold a grudge against you. Remember?"

"Elphie—"

"Don't you dare," she warned. "Avaric tried that one time and he couldn't have sex for two months."

"Elphaba," he started again, "I just want to talk to you… I think I've fallen for you… a lot…"

"Fiyero, are you trying to confess love to a girl you've haven't looked in the _general direction _of twice?" she asked, scoffing slightly. "Well, whether you are or if this is just a dare or something one of your friends put you through, trust me… I'm not all that interesting naked. I'm still a girl, and I have girl attributes, I'm just _green_."

"If you think that's all I'm interested in then your not as smart as you look, Miss Elphaba," he countered.

"That's all anyone's interested in."

"What?"

"Take Avaric, 'Are you green all over?'"

"'Yes Avaric, I am green _all over_.'"

"'No. Way. Can I see?'"

"He asked that?"

"He's not the first. It seems the male species is quite interested in seeing oddly colored body parts," she sighed. "Now, I think I've talked too much, and you shouldn't be here, so goodbye." She attempted to shove him out, gripping his shoulders. "Remember, never to talk to me again!"

"Why not," he questioned, resisting her push, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Heh," she laughed, "somehow, I knew you would say something to me two seconds later."

It was his turn. He gripped her shoulders. "Elphaba let me talk to you… I didn't know this would jeopardize your friendship with Galinda."

"Well, it did," she pointed out quite frankly, "and you were so bloody quick to assume that I had any feelings for you in the first place."

"Elphaba, I always see you staring at me… and whenever I look your way you always avert your gaze quickly and blush…"

"Who's to say I'm not looking at something… or someone else…?"

"Just say it… you like me."

"I would never say a false statement, Master Fiyero."

"But it's not false… is it?"

She scrunched up her face. "It is quite false. Sometimes, I think I am incapable of normal human manners. Sometimes, I feel as though I am not human."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes, and shook her slightly. "Elphaba, shut-up. You're just different, and there's nothing wrong with being different. Sometimes, I get the feeling that people around here are too alike… and then I see you… hear your voice… your opinion, and your sharp tongue. Then, I know that we need more beings like you… and I just want to grab your hands and…" He kissed her hands. "Someday, I think you'll grow up to be beautiful, young woman who's admired and looked up upon… and that's how I know I love you, Fabala."

"You don't love me… you can't love me, and you never can. I am a loner, and sad and ugly loner who deserves no one but herself—"

He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, kissing her neck, and gripping her waist tightly. She moaned and accepted him, turning her neck over, and rolling her shoulders. He kissed the space between her shoulder blade and her neck, working his way up to her ear, and nibbling on her earlobe softly. Elphaba giggled slightly, and Fiyero knew he had her.

He closed her door, and guiding her over to her bed, hearing soft music playing in his ears. Soon, he had her pinned on her soft black quilt, his hands in her hair, and his lips across hers. Her breathing kept transferring from ragged and quick to soft and quiet. This was obviously scaring her, so he took it slow… introducing each step in good time, and completing all with a reassuring kiss. She begged for his lips, his touch, his love, and he gave it.

Her skin was soft… and it shone in the creamy light that came through the drawn curtains. Her hair was a silky cascading waterfall, falling over his fingers like cool liquid. It was like he had just been drenched with flowing water. The dark atmosphere brought a chill to their skin, and dulled the heat of passion. He rubbed his hands along her arms, warming them, and taking away the icy touch. Her arms snaked around his neck, idly, whilst her eyes shone wisely, daringly, darkly… they were mesmerizing, and he had the hardest time looking away from them to kiss her.

The final step… her blouse… her leggings… her thick skirt. Was he bold enough to even try to undress her? He had to try… he wanted to. He longed to hold her in his arms… to move with her, but would she let him? There was only one way to find out…

His hands came up to her chest, as he counted the seconds… one-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand… he reached for a button, slipping it undone.

"Yero," she half-whispered, "what're… what're you doing…?" Her eyes fluttered slightly, and she looked at him groggily.

"Are you ready…?" He undid another and his breath slipped down her neck and into her blouse.

She opened her eyes wider. "Wha-what?"

"We don't have to—"

Tears welled up in her eyes, and she turned away from him. "_Fiyero_."

"What is it?"

"Get off of me." She pushed him off and did up her shirt again, and wiping the tears away.

"Fabala…" He touched her shoulder, and looked into her eyes, but she looked away deliberately.

"Call me by my real name… and get your hand _off of me_." She brushed her hair out of her eyes, exposing the painful rash streaking down from her eye sockets. She led him to the door and opened it wide. "Go back to your dorm. Now. Just like you should have done ten minutes ago." She yawned. "I'm tired. So be on your way quickly."

"Elphaba?"

She pushed him out, and turned her head down, sobbing slightly, in the open doorway. "Go!"

Fiyero stumbled, and looked back to see her tears dripping down to the floor. "Elphaba, what in Oz's name—?

"Just leave… and to answer your question: yes, I am_ green all over_." Her voice started to shake as she said this, and she sniffled several times. "Goodnight, Master Tiggular." And she slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note 2: Muahaha, didn't expect that, did you? Now all you have to do is push that little blue button and tell me how evil I am… or how godly… either way will work, my pretties. **


	5. Weaseling Around

**Author's Note: Okay, short… but live with it… .:giggle:. **

**Disclaimed. **

Galinda stomped down to Shenshen's room, brushing her hair out of her face and looking surly. She knocked on Shenshen's door, hesitantly, and proceeded to stand in the doorway, looking normal.

Shenshen answered, blinking in surprise when she saw Galinda standing there. "Hello…?"

"I need to stay here for a while," Galinda murmured, pushing in. "I'm having roommate troubles."

"Oh, Greenie's acting up again?" Shenshen giggled. "Don't worry, she'll start behaving soon."

Milla poked her head out of the bathroom. "Galinda?"

"Miss Upland will stay with us until her roommate stops acting so horrendibly suicidal," Shenshen piped up. "It'll be like… like… a… sleepover." She opened the door all the way and let Galinda in.

Galinda immediately collapsed on Shenshen's purple bed and sighed dramatically. "She's a whore… a slut…"

"Who is?" Milla asked, coming out of the bathroom with her sopping hair draped over her shoulders. She sat down next to Galinda while Shenshen drew open their curtains, and flung open the shutters, letting a warm breeze flow in.

"My roommate," Galinda whispered miserably.

"_No_… the green one?" Milla's eyes opened wide.

"Well, why who would want to… 'love'… that—" Shenshen started.

"My ex boyfriend apparently… I can not even begin to guessify how much they… behind my back…" Galinda's lip trembled.

"Now, I'm not one to defend a frog, but she's so… conservatival…" Milla bit her nail. "I don't know about it."

"Oh, please," Shenshen muttered, "they're probably going at it as we speak, with Galinda out of the room and all…"

Galinda gasped. "_They wouldn't_."

"I'm sure they would, my dear. You're not there… so why not? I know I took advantage of Milla's food poisoning last week."

Milla glared for a second. "On your bed… _right_?"

"Yeah, sure," Shenshen responded casually, shuffling toward Galinda and gripping the depressed one's shoulders. "I'm sorry Galinda, but… she's probably being screwed _as we speak_."

"No… she's probably just… _reading_?" He voice squeaked as she forced out the last word. "She's not one to…"

"But she's mad at you, isn't she?" murmured Milla, taking a bite out of a chocolate she must have stashed. "You wanna get started on the angsty torment now?"

"… She is mad at me…" Galinda whispered, awestruck. "She could… do anything… but if she is really is making love in _my_ room while I'm not there, then I'll—"

"Throw a hissy fit?" Shenshen tried.

"Pelt her with chocolates?" Milla bit halfway through another.

"No… please, we're not in diapers anymore, are we?" She rolled her eyes. "If she completely violated me… then, I'll just have to… I'll think about it…"

_**------ **_

Galinda pressed her ear firmly to the door. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, and transfixed herself, intent on trying to hear through the door. She could hear… Something…

She pressed closer while Shenshen and Milla followed close behind. Milla offered her a chocolate.

"No I don't want a bloody chocolate," she hissed, her ear still stiff against the wood.

"Well, fine," she mumbled back, "Shenshen?"

Galinda squirmed. "Gossdarnit, Miss Elphaba… _giggled_…"

"Well, he must be in there." Shenshen wriggled beside her, and placed her palms and head flat against the door, squinting slightly. "Oh, and she's been screwed good…"

"Shenshen!" Galinda practically yelped. "You don't say that sort of thing!"

"Shh…" Shenshen pressed her index finger against Galinda's glossy lips. "_Shh_..." Then she went back to her spying.

"She's… breathing heavily… kind of…" Shenshen whispered.

"She is?" Galinda pushed her aside, and laid her head on the door once more.

For a few minutes most was silent… and Galinda's heart rate sped up and slowed down every other second. It was hard to tell if they were… or not. It was rather complicated to tell from the other side of a door. Galinda figured that Shenshen must have super ear senses to hear through the door. Shizzles… she was obviously useless when it came to listening in, so she, pouting somewhat, let Shenshen take over her old position.

A minute later, Shenshen, waved her hand around quickly. "I hear something…"

"What?" Galinda swiftly asked.

"She says, 'Yero, what're you doing?'" She wrinkled her nose. "And he says, 'are you ready?'… Galinda…" Shenshen put her arm on Galinda's shoulder. "Galinda… I'm sorry…"

Galinda shook her off, already feeling tears form. "No… I think I'll just leave… before I get hurt much more…" Galinda took a deep breath and hurried off toward the door leading to the outside. Oz… she needed a drink.

Milla started at Shenshen… and they stayed like that for a short minute, before scurrying off when Elphaba's door opened suddenly. They weren't in ear shot long enough to hear Elphaba's sobbing or the door slamming.


End file.
